The Gang Meet Up With A Fight Across The Street and Old Team Gathering
by SunRisinFox
Summary: YES I FINALLY DID IT ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR RWBY THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS


_Kon'nichiwa, guys and girls been a LONG while since I've been on but Please don't flame this story or whatever you can like and follow but...that's about it other than commenting on it...ANYWAYS I hope you have a wonderful time on this story and i'll be with you at the end of the story_

 _THE STORY WILL NOW OFFICIALLY START OFF WITH A OBJECT ALONG WITH THE OTHERS HAVING DIFFERENT OBJECTS, THIS STORIES OBJECT WILL BE: Kon'nichiwa  
_ -

In a wonderful place called beacon which is a school for hunters and huntresses, 2 men can be seen at the top fighting each other with daggers, snipers, and dust.

"You give up yet mantis" A guy said coughing up blood and panting

"Not to the likes of you, hatsuda" The other guy said with cuts every where on his arms while panting and started to do hand signs

"Well you know what just die already, **RASENGAN**!" Hatsuda yelled and jumped with the rasengan in his hands

"Then let's make this an explosive ending to our lives, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** " Mantis yells as he jumps in the air and breathes in a lot of air and releases shooting a huge fireball out of his mouth.

'I knew he would do that' "Goodbye mantis and my family" Hatsuda thinks/says as his rasengan gets close to the fireball.

"CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING TO END ONE OF YOUR LIVES FOR ONCE DAMMIT" A woman yells stopping both jutsu's with her hands because they were small and would do little damage to her

"Sorry sakura" They both say

"Now, now settle down everybody" a guy says appearing out of nowhere

"Shut the hell up sasuke" Another says coming out of nowhere with sasuke

"Why don't you shut up dobe" sasuke says

"Yeah you better listen to sasuke-kun, Naruto" sakura says

A chibi orange fox comes out from naruto's stomach

"Kurama what did I tell you about coming out without telling me" Naruto whispered

"I did but you weren't listening to me ever since you got to this damned place" Kurama whispered along with naruto

"Sigh, whatever anyways, sakura, sasuke I have to tell you something" naruto said

"Okay what is it naruto?" sasuke asked

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura asked

"My cousin is coming over here and it's not akita but fox is with someone else" Naruto said surprising them

"Wait, then who's is coming with fox?" Sakura asked

"I bet it's fox's brother" sasuke said

- _Time Skip (At a local restaurant next to a dust shop)_ _ **BREAK TIME FOR ME~!**_ -

"Hey guy's...and sakura" Fox said with a touch of malice when he said the ladder's name while entering the shop holding a little girl's hand

"Hey fox who's the girl?" Sasuke asked holding mantis down from running at hatsuda

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend?" Naruto asked getting hit upside the head by sakura who used her plate then it broke into tiny pieces going towards the little girl, But fox get's in front of her blocking the glass pieces from the plate from hitting her

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my daughter, and sasuke I heard you think it was my brother it's not, also sakura, try to think more or i'll kill you the next time something flies towards her from you" Fox said

 _If you want to know what everybody looks like naruto has a black jacket with an orange T-shirt under it and is wearing blue jeans with nike's that were orange with yellow and red making it look like fire because the red was at the top the yellow was in the middle and had spike and the bottom had orange with spikes with slight wavy lines of blue, and he had a kitsune mask on the right side of his face. Sasuke looks like an anbu ninja but was wearing red adidas with a black and blue nike's jacket, a black T-shirt, and black jeans with a customized mask on the left side of his face. Sakura had a red jacket with a pink T-shirt that had the words "Best female in the world can kill whoever she wants," She is also wearing white jeans with green and pink nike's. Fox is wearing a red jacket that had black on the pockets of the jacket, a black and green toxic T-shirt, with black jeans that had white pockets and red, black, blue, and yellow adidas making a shark with a sun in him along with blood and his black abyss inside him, and a couple fish too, he was wearing a necklace that had the words "Gamer for life, Soldier on the outside inside, Loving Fam till I die" it also had the shape of a fox on the top it had "Loving fam till I die," On the left it had "Soldier on the outside," And on the right side it had "Gamer for life" he also has fox ears on his head and a fox tail coming from his tailbone and they had crimson fur with white tips, His daughter's name is Kirimi and she the same as her dad except the jacket was blue with red pockets with the T-shirt being green, the pants being white with black pockets, and her shoes were pink, green, black, and red making it a family of foxes with two adults, One fox and one wolf, and a child, A wolx (a wolx is what I call a fox and a wolf) that was pink and purple indicating her, the Adult fox was black and crimson, while the wolf was green and white, and the shoes background was baby blue indicating that they were either on top of water or in the sky, she also has fox ears but has a wolf tail, her fox ears having crimson fur with white tips with her wolf tail having gray fur with white spots, she has hazel eyes like fox, sakura has green eyes, naruto has sky blue eyes that said "I am my own sky," sasuke's eyes were black. Naruto's hair was the sun itself that also had red highlights, sakura had pink hair with green highlights, sasuke had black hair with purple highlights, fox had black hair with orange highlights, and kirimi had purple hair that had green, red, and black highlights. (sorry for the long list of their appearance)_

*Sakura's face turns blue making sasuke laugh while naruto asks if she needed to go home and rest or if she needed to cry, she can cry on him*

"Daddy, where are we?" Kirimi asks

"Why we're in another world right next to that dust shop being robbed only for a guy to fly out right after I finish saying this sentence" Fox said

* **CRASH** *

"Daddy look it's a pre-tty woman" Kirimi the 3-year-old said

"Huh?" Fox says turning around only to see ruby rose (He remembered the scythe because he came here when he was 10-years-old and saw Qrow and ruby when ruby was 3 years old and Qrow was how old he wanted to be "You're right she is pretty but she's probably still in high school or is more than likely middle school who has a couple years before she can go to beacon which is considered a high school" Fox the 18-year-old ( _Okay i'm 14 but that doesn't mean I can't make myself look or be older than I am now_ )

"Daddy when are you going to start training me?" kirimi asks as naruto and sasuke go flying over her

"When you're a little older than what age you are now or if we or you get into beacon academy" Fox said "Also sakura what did I tell you?" Fox said pissed off

"T-to aim the other way" sakura said thinking she was about to die

"Good also make sure you take care of kirimi because i'm gonna go kill the person that's about to kill that girl over there also if you wanna know her name is ruby rose, well see ya" Fox said as he disappeared after he said see ya

"Daddy, I wanna come with" Kirimi pouted

"Sigh" Fox said as he came back and grabbed her taking her to a spot where she could see me save the "Pre-tty woman" ( _The dash in the middle means she pauses which means she can't say the word fully._ ) "stay here ok?" fox said worried

"K daddy" kirimi said saluting fox

"Hehehe, you sure do take after your mother" Fox said rubbing her head messing up her hair Then disappearing into the battle and chopping the guys hands off and kicking the guy away right as ruby turned to slash him only for him to kick it towards one of her opponents

"I'm not the enemy so go get them" Fox said silently at ruby

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"Now's not the time hurry the enemy is getting away" fox said pointing towards a building that the enemy was climbing a ladder

"Alright" Ruby says running towards the ladder and jumps up the building climbing that ladder 4 bars at a time

"Kirimi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Come on!" Fox says as he runs up the wall holding kirimi with his arms as he runs up the wall

"ALRIGHT" They all say leaving mantis and hatsuda behind but they just left to their house never to come back because sakura was in this world now

*They all run up the wall and meet up with fox as he shoots the ship with ruby and the new person, so now they join in with fox who has a sniper that turns into dual knifes, while naruto has a m14 that turns into a kunai, sakura whom has a silenced pistol that has the range and sight of a sniper, and it turns into about 20 senbon needles, sasuke has a m16 that turns into dust and allows him to shoot unlimited fireballs but has to watch his aura to make sure it doesn't go down by too much, then they all grab their weapons except for ruby, the newcomer, and fox who are already shooting the ship, and they join in with the rest while kirimi watches in awe in the background*

"Shit, we need to get out of here" The enemy says while a fireball comes out of the ship heading towards the group and the ship leaves while the group runs but kirimi stands in place but fox appears in front of her with his back facing the fireball while he has his body over kirimi protecting her from getting even the tiniest amount of damage

"DADDY" Kirimi yells when the attack lands on both of them as a bright light blocks the groups view from seeing what happened then smoke

"What are y'all guys staring at?" Fox says as the smoke clears showing wooden logs that were burnt

"WHAT THE HELL" Naruto yelled when he turned around when he heard fox and saw kirimi completely ok but fox's back was completely burnt but to him he was perfectly fine since he had the exact same healing as naruto along with kirimi having an even greater healing force than them

"What...but...you were...whaaaat?" Ruby said

"How the…" The newcomer said

"Well i'm guessing you don't remember me glynda goodwitch" Fox said

"Who the hell are…wait...is that...you...FOX!" Glynda yelled as she stared at him like he was never even in this world "But how, I saw you die right in front of me" glynda said remembering fox getting crushed by a Goliath

"I didn't die I simply faked my death, then teleported back to my world" Fox said making it sound like it was completely normal

"Hey fox what is she saying?" Sakura asked

"You understand what she's speaking?" Sasuke asked

"Wait, how come they don't understand that woman but me and you do fox?" Naruto asked

"Because 1. You have the kyuubi in you 2. You learn any language immediately and 3. Because i've been in this world when I was 10 but that was 8 years ago" Fox said in Japanese with them confusing ruby and glynda

"Your a huntress….CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH" Ruby said in a fan girl voice

- _Timeskip_ -

"I would give you a pat on the back…" Glynda said

*Everyone sighed in relief except for fox, and kirimi* (they all understand english now because fox made naruto give him ¼ of his chakra and when he listened he gave kirimi got half of the chakra that naruto inserted into fox while sasuke and sakura got 1/4 of the chakra)

"...And a slap on the wrist" Glynda says as she slaps the table with a stick while everybody but fox and kirimi who were sitting on the ground, moved their hands because of their nervous system having a reaction

~~~~~BREAK TIME~~~~~

~~~~~BREAK OVER~~~~~

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you" Glynda said right as a guy came in with white hair

"Kakashi?" Kirimi said tilting her head

"What's a kakashi?" the guy said as he entered the light looking at me but never saw the girl who said it "Fox, I thought you were in your own world?" The guy said

"YOU KNEW!" Glynda yelled in pure agitation

"Yeah, you should know when people are best friends and when there not, me and ozpin here" Fox said (I couldn't remember his name so I had to watch RWBY all over again LOL)

"SO WHAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FAKE YOUR DEATH I NEVER TALKED TO ANYBODY BUT OZPIN YOU...ARGH, I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK TO YOU" Glynda yelled at fox and even hit him with the stick in her hand repeatedly

"Ok, ok, Truce I meant to tell you but you were a loud mouth back then and you would've told everyone I was still alive, But in a different world~ ITAI~" Fox said ( _Itai means "It hurts" in Japanese_ )

"You deserve it for all the pain you PUT me through" Glynda said with a few tears but then they stopped and got back on topic along with ozpin

"Daddy, are you hurt?" Kirimi asked

"No, it only hurts for a little like that burn because of our AMAZING HEALING capabilities, ya know now that if it happens to you that you'll feel like someone pinched you but to me and your mother along with naruto, But still let's focus on our assignment here because things could get interesting" Fox said and started whispering the last few parts so that no one knew what he said even though they started talking about who ozpin was.

"You professor ozpin, the director/principal of beacon academy" Ruby said with as she started eating cookie's

"DAMN RIGHT!" Ozpin said wearing black glasses making glynda smack him up side the head and said deal with it or i'll give you something to deal with over the day

"And you would like to join my school?" Ozpin asks after the pain subsided

"Yes I would like that very much" Ruby said with the plate of cookie's gone while ozpin looked at it in amazement

"Let me guess you're gonna ask her to go to your school?" Fox asked because he was ozpin's friend and old teammate and he also used to do this with him

"Hey fox?" Naruto asked when glynda was calling him since he was spaced out

"Huh what?" Fox said looking everywhere confused at who called him

"Would you rather be a student or a teacher, Fox?" Glynda said very pissed off

"Oh, uhhhh….Student because it's been a while and I haven't got my weapons because hatsuda and mantis have them not to mention their actually robot's and yet they have fighting DNA that make them fight each other and I need to know all the moves again" Fox said making up a few false statements

"KILL YOURSELF" Mantis said appearing out of nowhere next to hatsuda while fox stares at them for a sec then sigh's

"I thought we went over this mantis" Fox said looking down which hid his face in darkness

"Sigh" Hatsuda said as mantis and fox started fighting with each other only for a sword to appear in front of them

"AHHH" Fox and mantis said as they jumped in fear of dying by hatsuda

" **Enough of your crap, let's just get this over with and get the hell out of here so we can go to that school, or we can sit at home forcing fox to make us food while we do the chores or make him act like our mother when our father and mother abandoned us and we figured out that he was a male whenever he was wearing male clothes because the cosplay club told him to wear the female clothing** " Hatsuda said in a demonic voice _along with speaking about hi_ _s life story_

"You can go now, just as long as you're in time to get in the air ship in the morning at 4:36 a.m." Ozpin said

"YES SIR" Everyone said the left

 _HEY EVERYBODY I WAS SURPRISED THAT I MADE A CHAPTER THIS LONG I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW SO JUST FOR YOUR SAKE I'LL SHUT THE HELL UP AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SAOxNARUTO AND OHSHCxNARUTO AND MY MOST RECENT ONE WHICH IS THIS ONE THAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I TRULY LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I ALSO APPRECIATE YOU SPENDING YOUR TIME ON MY STORIES PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW AND SPEND YOUR TIME ON MY OTHER STORIES ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME_

 _FoxMaster13 SIGNING OFF!_

 _JA NE EVERYBODY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO WHILE THIS IS GETTING POSTED I'LL BE CREATING A 4TH CHAPTER for SAOxNARUTO and 2nd chapter for OHSHCxNARUTO and if I get enough views for this i'll make a 2nd chapter for THIS story too_

 _ALSO THIS IS 3,000 words long I BROKE MY RECORD THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY TOP 3 STORIES PLUS IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU_


End file.
